


Principles of Chaos: Fractals 101

by coveryourheads (rsk110)



Series: Peter Parker: Always and Forever Every Universe's Bitch [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: Peter, et al, are college students.Peter meets Wade.They go to some parties and do some college student things.





	1. Earth 9834-00

“So, in conclusion, I can build a teleportation device by using Reed Richards’ interdimensional formula. Thank you for your consideration on this grant,” Peter bows to the room. He tries to not fidget, studying everyone’s reaction.

Natasha and Steve make eye contact briefly and then start to applaud after mutual shrugs. Bruce looks up from the book he’s been reading, and joins Nat and Steve’s clapping. James opens one eye for a second before going back to sleeping while Tony doesn’t even bother waking up.  Sam and Wanda still look confused, and remain unmoving in their spots.  Clint signs that he couldn’t follow anything Peter’s been saying because he hasn’t looked up once from his notecards during the presentation.  Peter sighs.  At least Clint’s given him an actual critique.  Peter signs back that he’ll work on looking up from the cards, which earns him two thumbs up.

“So, um…  What do you all think?”  Peter does fidget, shifting from one foot to the other, twisting the stack of cards in his hands.

“Uh…” Everyone groans.

Peter waits, pocketing the cards then waits some more, balling up his fists so his thumbnail does not end up between his teeth (another thing only Clint’s ever bothered telling him about).  They let him sweat it out for about five minutes before everyone burst out into laughter.  Even those who’d fallen asleep during the presentation are up and demanding to be included in the reason for the red-faced laughing.  Sam’s even pointing at Peter’s direction for Tony and James, wiping tears from his eyes.  Bruce is chuckling behind his thick-ass book.  It hurts a lot that Steve is smiling widely, while Nat and James whisper at his side.  Water gathers in both Peter’s eyes as he stands there trembling.  He shuts his laptop, stuffing it into his knapsack and runs out of the house.

“I hate you all!”

“Oh, wait, Peter!  Peter come back!” Steve calls out to him.

Peter grabs his sneakers and runs out of the house.

Fucking dick housemates.


	2. Earth 9834-01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I Met Your...  
> How Peter Met His... Parents?
> 
> Steve Rogers is the House Dad  
> James Barnes is the other House Dad  
> Tony Stark is the House Mom  
> but Natasha Romanova is the House BAMF  
> and Peter is the House ~~Bitch~~ Baby (but so pretty)

Peter texts Johnny, thanking whomever god is that he had his phone in his pocket.  Johnny replies that he’d be home in two hours.  Peter wonders what he should do for two hours.  Johnny’s second text tells him to go and wait for him, that their new housemate should be moving in or already done.  Peter can deal with that.  He stops to buy a caramel latte before walking towards Johnny’s house.

Reed Richards’ house, actually.

Peter’s science idol.  Reed Richards.

Peter was this big science nerd in high school who didn’t have any friends and the punching bag for all the bullies, even though he grew taller throughout the four years, hit and said goodbye to puberty. He worked hard and got into a university known for impressive science program with state of the art laboratories with sports teams that barely ever made division-3. And he succeeded in getting a full scholarship to the university placed in the middle of nowhere in New York state, in a tiny town that ran on businesses that catered to mostly students. It was a prestigious school. Peter was drooling at their labs and equipment at orientation. It was his freshman year he’d met Reed Richards, a senior, doing some lab work and Peter was a bit in love with Reed after an hour of listening to him talk about his senior thesis theory on multi-dimensions and the study of influence of solar flares on the existence of time. There were hearts floating around Peter, but the person who’d burst all of them were none other than Johnny Storm, who came into the room to collect Reed to go to dinner.

Not on purpose, only that Johnny sticking out his hand to Peter and introducing himself as Reed’s future brother-in-law.

But from that first week of college, Peter remained good friends with Johnny (the best, really), even though Johnny would have been one of those guys he’d avoided in high school for being a jock. Johnny was also a first year, and turned out to be studying mechanical engineering, like Peter. Peter’s second major, yes, but they had a few classes together and formed a study group. Also, Johnny helped in abating his crush on Reed. Because Johnny lived with Reed and his older sister, Susan, who was also Reed’s long-term steady girlfriend, whenever Peter went over to hang out with Johnny, he got to see Reed more and more as this socially awkward bookworm who preferred talking science over anything else. Even going on dates with Susan. Peter concluded that Reed was not a very good boyfriend material and decided to be friendly to Susan.

The thing was, Peter was going to move in with Johnny, except that Reed’s only friend (probably) Ben returned from the war front, after sustaining a major injury and had nowhere else to go.  Reed and Susan were only so happy to invite Ben Grimm to come stay with them, and Johnny had no vote mainly because it was Reed’s house and he was living rent free while he was in school. (Reed’s wealthy father had left him enough money before he died and Reed thought it was a better investment to purchase the small house rather than rent.) Peter assured all of them that it was okay. He would keep living in the dorms, although his roommate at the time, Bobby, brought his boyfriend over too many times and it was hard for Peter to concentrate on his studies.

How he came to live in his current house, called The Avengers House, is a funny and complicated story. Their university has no fraternities or sororities, and keeps to its “dry campus” rules pretty strictly. So, students buy or rent off-campus housing, a more popular choice than dorms for the majority of its student body.  The school stopped making first-year dorming mandatory at some point as more than half the students ended up finding some off-campus housing sooner or later in freshmen year.

Most students choose to live with peers with similar interests. There is a whole block of houses belonging to different science majors.  Each have their own nicknames, but most of them are boring.  The most well-known houses are for their reputation. One of the most notorious is The Xavier House, easily the largest and the most crowded, owned by Charles Xavier, who is a psych grad student. The weirdest students live there, all different majors, but those who live there are generally described as ‘weird’. They have a bizarre rivalry with the house across the street, The Brotherhood House, that is run by Erik Lehnsherr, also a grad student and teacher’s aide in German classes.  They throw wild parties and constant crazy pranks on each other to have an infamous reputation at school and the local law enforcement. (Even so, Charles and Erik are often found in the corner of the school library, battling out an intense game of chess.) It is well-known to avoid going through that street.

Peter wanted to live off-campus because it’s cheaper than living in a dorm, if one can get into one of those big houses. A classmate from English, Jean-Paul, had offered, saying that there’s room open in The Xavier House, and invited Peter to their “Open House” which was just a fancy name for the biggest party for the first week of the fall semester. Peter really wanted that spot at The Xavier House, which would cut his living expense to one-third of how much he was paying to live on-campus. And he would have taken it, if he had not met Steve Rogers.

It is kind of stupid and embarrassing, how Peter met Steve Rogers. He still turns beet red sometimes when he remembers.  

Johnny had asked him to meet him near the art building so Peter was waiting outside. Peter had taken his glasses off and left it in his locker at the labs, so he couldn’t see very well. He’d thought it was Johnny. He’d gotten up off the bench, ran up and hugged the man who he was sure was Johnny. With his sunshine hair and height and blue shirt, blurry. Peter was affectionate with Johnny, just because he could, (and maybe he was touch-starved from the lack of it through high-school), and Johnny returned his physical friendliness just as easily. Big hugs, linked arms and cheek rubbings. Like a bro to another bro. Except that…

“Hi there,” the low voice had said from above Peter. It had been different from Johnny’s. Peter looked up from his hug, at the face of the man he was hugging in public. Who wasn’t Johnny. And the stranger had said with glee, “This is a very nice hug.  Thank you.”

Peter had remained frozen to the spot because he was so shocked that he couldn’t move.

Until, “Steve?!”

Peter looked around even though he was not Steve.

“Who is this? Who are you? Why are you hugging Steve? What’s going on? Is this some kind of weird art performance I don’t understand?”

The man who had approached them was none other than Tony Stark. And the group behind Tony Stark, advancing towards Steve and Peter in, which Peter later named “Avengers Assemble”, formation. (There’s twenty variations so far.)

Peter had known Tony Stark because one, he was filthy rich thus famous at school, and two, he was like a god in the mechanical engineering department. Some said he was smarter than the professors. Tony went to school because there was nothing better to do and he needed actual degrees and acquiring degrees required hours in class for credits.

“I’m asking you, why are you hugging Steve?” Tony had asked again but Peter’s attention was on the dude who appeared at Steve’s nine, long brown hair and piercing cold eyes.

“I… Um… I thought… I don’t…” Peter had started hyperventilating and began to tear up, except that…

“Aww! You’re so cute! Can I keep him?” Steve Rogers had hugged him back, with all of his big arms and muscles.

“He’s not a puppy, Steve,” the girl with bright red hair behind the scary dude had said. Peter had never met someone so small yet so intimidating in his entire life.

Before Peter could implode from the embarrassment, Johnny had come to his rescue, further confusing Peter while everyone else seemed to understand immediately. Three days later, Steve Rogers had found Peter in his Intro to Robotics class (he was on his way to see Tony because Clint texted him about him not leaving lab for hours), gave him a big hug and invited Peter to come live in The Avengers House. Since then, Peter has been the house’s… bitch. 

Yes. Peter is the house’s bitch (puppy).

First example, Peter found out at the end of his first year to find out that everyone else paid regular rent while he paid thirty bucks for each month. It was an unusual amount, but Peter just figured everyone paid the same thing. Peter was furious and demanded he paid the same rent as everyone else. Everyone had given him this smug look. His rent went up five dollars the next month.

And then, Peter was always the butt of some joke that everyone else was in on. Like the constant elongated hugging. Or the thing where Tony pretended to be in love with Peter for a whole week. Or the week where Natasha pretended to be in love with Peter. Or the week where Clint kept kissing Peter’s cheek and signing ‘I-Love-You’. That was the worst. No, wait. The week where James (the scary mo-fo from before; only Steve called him Bucky) pretended to be in love with Peter, and fought with Steve over Peter’s ‘hand’. That definitely had been the worst. After three shattered furniture, Peter had broken down and asked them to please stop, sobbing, and proclaiming he’ll go out with James if they just stopped the fighting. Which ended up with the whole house laughing at him for days. 

James still asks when they are going to go on their date. (Never!)

But Peter has to admit he likes living at The Avengers House. It’s fun. He’s gotten used to his housemates laughing at him, making jokes at his expense (although, to be fair, others also get the same treatment, except Bruce, never ever Bruce). They do a lot of things together as a House. Community Service Day once a month, because it’s required by the school for houses with seven or more people living in them. Peter loves the days picking trash for the local state park or reading to the old ladies at the retirement homes. Having Tony and Bruce are excellent for Peter’s studies because they help him with engineering or physics problems. Others in the house are not as helpful since the rest of them are Liberal or Fine Arts majors, usually ending up asking Peter to help their math or science homework. Even so everything works out and is great. So, picking The Avengers had been a good thing for Peter’s schoolwork. And then there are the really fun stuff.

They have uniforms (for flag football, bowling, ping pong, ballet, you name it, they’ve got it, all courtesy of Tony Stark). His back name is Spiderman (for unexplained reasons), and he gets to play sports with the big guys. There are inter-House leagues each season, with students living on-campus forming teams as well. All the teams are enthusiastic about the leagues, for a school without many formal sports teams. The university endorses these activities and the finals are followed by parties and lots of positive celebrations for the whole school and towns people.

For group activities and events, Reed, Susan, Ben and Johnny join The Avengers, which is awesome for Peter because Johnny is  _so_  good at sports and he gets to have fun with his best friend. Peter likes the sporting events even though he’s never been good, Johnny, Steve and James give him real pointers and he gets hugged (ugh) for participating and trying his best. No one picks on him when he’s in an Avengers jersey. It may or may not have to do with Bruce though according to the rumors about fighting off twenty bullies who were visiting from a different school, smashing them all down, almost green in the face with anger, for picking on a little guy. Bruce is Peter’s personal hero though in any case.

Even still… He’s fuming about what happened today. He’d been so serious about the presentation speech and worked so hard on it. And they laughed at him. Neither of the science guys giving him any pointers, or offering any help. Peter feels absolutely depressed, as he trudges up to Reed’s. He rings the doorbell. A man opens the door.

A man, who is about to change Peter’s life.


	3. Earth 9834-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Peter Met His Baby Daddy
> 
> This fic makes no sense

“Hi there! Are you one of Reed’s friends? Perhaps Johnny’s? I’m Wade Wilson! Come inside from the cold!”

Peter gapes at the man who is pulling him into the house, talking so fast Peter can’t keep up, and the weather is quite lovely.

“I just moved in! I didn’t have much so I just moved myself and a few bags in. Gosh, this is such a nice, nerdy house! So many books! Just so many…  Gasp! You’re just so, so cute! Where did you come from, Baby Boy? Tell me who you are! Tell me your life story!”

(Why is this dude speaking in exclamation points?!)

“I’m… Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Oh, Baby Boy. That name is just too perfect. Perfect Peter Peter Parker.” He pauses. “Perfect Pretty Peter Peter Parker?”

“No. One Peter. Peter Parker. And I’m not… Pretty. Please don’t say that.”

“You don’t want to be called Pretty, Baby Boy?”

“No. Um. I’m just going to wait… in Johnny’s room until he comes back.”

“Hold it!” Wade Wilson steps in front of Peter. “How do I know you’re actually who you say you are? You could be anyone. I don’t think I can allow you up there until I know for sure that you are who you say you are.”

“Um…” Peter frowns, confused. “I can show you my school ID? And… Oh, here’s my Lab Badge.”

“Uh huh.” Wade Wilson studies the cards but doesn’t seem convinced.

“Johnny’s my friend. He told me to come and wait for him.” Peter shows his text message to the man.

“Mmhmm. Still not good enough.”

“But…” Peter pouts.

“I’ll give you a choice of waiting in the kitchen  _with me_  or waiting in the living room  _with me_.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay, Baby Boy?”

“Yeah, I guess. I can wait in the living room.”

“Great! I’ll get the drinks!”

Peter shrugs and settles into the old sofa. He fiddles with the television remote because Peter somehow always ends up playing around with a gadget-y thing. Wade enters the living room soon with a tray of cookies and two champagne flutes. Wade Wilson hands him a drink.

“Uh, I shouldn’t drink. I’m only twenty.” Peter’s been sneaking beers at parties ever since he started living at The Avengers House, only if it’s a bottle or can he’s opened himself, and if he has his housemates with him. Not that he’s ever been drunk. But he’s not about to take a drink from a stranger, either.

“Oh, Baby. I didn’t think you were old enough to drink anyways. At least you’re legal, eh?” Wade Wilson winks at Peter. “Don’t you fret, Peter Baby. It’s apple juice.”

“Oh? Huh…”

Wade crosses his legs, leaning into Peter’s space.

“Um…”

“Don’t be shy, Shnookums. It was all meant to be. I dreamed about this moment since I could ejaculate in my sleep.”

Peter turns bright red at that visual he doesn’t want to have. “Um, maybe, I should… Um…”

“Do you want a cookie?”

“Okay.”

“It’s pumpkin spice.”

“Oh. No, thank you.”

“Pardon?” Wade sits up, away from Peter.

“I don’t… like pumpkin spice… anything.”

Wade gasps, his hands framing his chin. “You’re…!!”

“Um… I’m…”

“You! You… You’re!!”

Peter swears. People always act this way about pumpkin spice. They take it so personally as if their whole family was murdered by some heathen who doesn’t like pumpkin spice. Peter had been warned by Natasha on this pumpkin thing. She gets away with it because she’s Russian. James gets away with it because he is frightening (in an angry teddy bear kind of way, Peter thinks, a Bucky Bear). Tony and Steve have every single thing that’s pumpkin spice. Their shaving cream is pumpkin spice. Peter just acts like he didn’t know it was in season yet and gets away with it until, darn it, the store runs out and he doesn’t have to feel ashamed about getting a cinnamon latte or something. He’s about to apologize when Wade pulls him into a hug.

“You’re meant for me, Baby Boy. I can’t stand pumpkin spice. We’re meant for each other. I know it!”

Peter flusters and pushes away the big man. Peter measures Wade against Steve (because Natasha has taught him to do that* in her self-defense class for women). Wade Wilson might be just as big as Steve, maybe even got a few pounds on Captain. Peter whimpers as tears pool in his eyes because he doesn’t want to be man-handled by strangers and cry about it. He can’t take on guys that big, and he’s only had five lessons, and James just told him to run really fast until he’s mastered lesson ten. Damn it, he’s hoping Johnny gets home quickly.

“Peter?”

“I think I’m gonna go home.”

“Peter… I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hug you like that. I got really excited… I didn’t mean to upset you…?”

Peter grabs his things and runs out of the house, not slowing down until he reaches The Avengers House. When he shuts the door behind him, panting and sweating, Natasha is the first one to find him.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Peter opens his mouth to tell her about what happened with Wade Wilson. Except that… Wait. Why did he run away? 

“Nothing. I need to uh… Use the bathroom.”

Natasha’s brow quirks but she lets the topic drop as Peter climbs the staircase to get to this room.

  

*that = measure opponent/stranger height and weight-class against someone familiar, possibly someone you’ve sparred with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Earth# is very random  
> and the Science is pulled straight out of author's ass because  
> author hasn't had a science class or used it since the nineties (oh sweet sweet nineties)
> 
> Also... Feel free to throw rocks at me for not liking pumpkin spice. Pumpkin is just really gross. *shrug*
> 
> And!  
> Please don't subscribe to my ID since I don't always post Marvel fics.  
> But! Please do subscribe to this series and/or fic if you're liking the spideypool stuff!  
> The main series will be a little slow in being posted because angst takes a lot of toll on my heart.


	4. Earth 9834-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky breaks stuff.  
> Avengers movie night.  
> Peter loves S'mores.  
> and is actually a clingy baby. boy. man! Spider MAN!

So far, Peter’s come up with many great reasons why Johnny should meet him anywhere but his house to hang out. Each time Johnny wants him to come over, Peter has a better idea on a meeting place. The diner, because Peter is  _so_  hungry for French Toast, or the new café because  _everyone_  is talking about it, or because Peter  _really_  wants ice cream at that place the next town over and Johnny just  _has_  to drive them, and there’s football practice or game night at The Avengers House. He doesn’t ask Johnny about his new housemate, and barely acknowledges the topic when he starts talking about how much better Wade Wilson is compared to Ben. (Ben moved in with his girlfriend and asked Reed to take in an Army buddy of his, Wade Wilson.) According to Johnny, Wade is twenty-nine (“So OLD,” Johnny had added dramatically) and coming back to school to finish up his degree. In what? Peter of course had not asked out loud but Johnny answered anyway that Wade was studying History. (Ew.)

It is a Thursday and Peter rolls around on his bed, tangling up his sheets as he scrolls through social networking sites on his phone. He has no classes on Fridays. Thursday is usually movie night at The Avengers House but the television is broken after the physical fiasco between Steve and James. (Even Oblivious Peter swears they’re dating but both keep denying it!) Tony has purchased a new one but it won’t be delivered by tonight no matter how much Tony offers to pay them. Currently, James is trying to fix the television set and Steve is cleaning up the mess without making eye contact or speaking to each other. 

(Peter has it in the pool that they’ll kiss and make up at around seven. Tony always bets they’ll have sex before midnight. Tony never wins.)

“Peter!” Tony calls him. “Come help!”

Peter goes down and out into the backyard. The broken television is amongst garbage now. James and Sam are bringing out their living room set. Steve is in charge of the fire pit. He and James are still avoiding each other. Peter checks the time. There is still about two hours left until seven.

“Cool, what are we doing?” Peter asks.

“You’re into retro tech. Help me set this thing up.” Tony points to an 8mm film projector. “I’m going to find an extra-long extension cord.”

There’s a whole bin of vintage films.

“Where did he find this?” Peter goes through the film reels.

“In the basement. Mr. Stark had some old stuff stored here. We thought it would be fun to do an outdoor movie night.” Steve says, adding logs to the fire pit. He rubs his dirty hand over his forehead, smearing black soot over his skin. No one says anything. “Nat and Wanda went to the store to get hotdogs and S’mores stuff. We’ll have a cookout and watch some old movies.”

“Sounds awesome.”

The one wall of the house is perfect to blast the movies on to, except for two windows. Clint is currently on a ladder to tape up the windows with white tarp. It’s cool enough outside that Peter’s shivering by the time Tony brings out a long extension cord. It’s easy to set it up, Peter figuring out how to load the film so that it plays with a flick of the switch. They spend about half an hour to figure out about the sound. Bruce ends up finding a set of speakers from the basement near where the projector was. All their mix-matched living room furniture for sitting and the coffee table have been brought out, creating an outdoor living room feel. Sam throws pillows and blankets on the sofas as a finishing touch. Tony gets the idea to string up big Christmas lights overhead, so they do the best they can using their volleyball net poles and the trees around the house. It looks very pretty. They’re all set when the women come back.

They pile into the kitchen helping to prepare the food, but mostly to get away from Steve and James. Peter and Sam have manipulated it so that Steve and James stay to watch the fire. Peter grins widely slapping Sam’s hand in the air. Nat makes Sam skewer hotdogs on sticks. Bruce is on veggies while Peter and Clint put out S’mores ingredients on a large tray. There’s popcorn to pop over the fire and other snacks in large bowls. Their standard extra-large ice box currently being filled with ice, beers and sodas. 

The front door bell rings.  Peter hops to it. “I’ll get it!”

“It’s probably Susan. We ran into her at the store,” Wanda explains. Peter freezes. “She’s bringing everyone including their new housemate.”

Nat looks at Peter like she’s asking why he’s stopped. Peter gulps and lumbers forward. He opens the door.

“Dude, I called you like thirty times!” Johnny hugs him and slaps his back before running into the kitchen to put down the pie Susan’s probably made.

“Sorry. I don’t even know where my phone is.”

“Hi, Peter,” Susan greets him with a kiss to his cheek. Reed shakes his hand like the old man he is before going to seek out Bruce.  And then… “Peter, meet Wade Wilson. He’s our new Ben.”

Wade Wilson steps into the house. “Hi. Thanks for… letting me join in the festivities.”

“Wade, this is Peter. Peter and Johnny are like… twins. Peter usually comes over but we haven’t been seeing you much, Peter.”

“I’ve just… School and… You know. Mid-terms are coming up.”

“Oh. Peter, help me take these to the kitchen.” Susan hands a big paper bag to him but Wade intercepts.

“I’ll take them. That way?”

“Yes. I’ll be there soon.”

Susan makes a fuss over Peter like a mom but leads them to the kitchen when there’s a sound of a plate being broken. Johnny slings an arm over Peter’s shoulders and they walk down the hall to go out to the backyard.

“Wait. We shouldn’t interrupt them, not yet.” Peter whispers, pointing to the two men in the backyard through the backdoor’s tinted glass. James is swiping the smear from Steve’s forehead with a smile and a shake of his head.

“Ooh. You got the seven o’clock slot?” Johnny leans into Peter’s space.

“Yep. If I win, we should drive down to Atlantic City or something!” Peter jokes.

“Deal!” Johnny laughs into his hair.

Peter stays under Johnny’s weight, wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist like they usually do. It feels different today though. It isn’t because they are spying on Steve and James (sitting on the sofa closely, minding the fire and talking!). It isn’t Johnny that’s different. It’s… Peter looks back to the island separating the kitchen area from everywhere else. It is because Wade Wilson is staring at him. Peter feels his face burn up, and releases Johnny’s hold with the excuse of getting a sweatshirt.

Peter is surprised but not, at the same time, when Wade Wilson knocks on his open door.

“Can I come in?” Wade asks.

“Um… Yeah. Sure.”

“Nice room. It’s a nice house, too. Great idea about the outdoor movie night.”

“It was… Last minute.”

“Listen. I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable or something… before.”

“It’s okay.” Peter grabs his Avengers football hoodie and moves to go back downstairs. Wade Wilson blocks the door with his huge arms.

“The thing is, Peter. I like you. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you.”

“I… Uh… I’m…” Peter tries to say something, anything. “That’s… Very forward… of you.”

“But?”

“But?” Peter coils his hoodie in his hands.

“Is it Johnny? Do you like Johnny?”

“I like Johnny.”

Wade Wilson’s unfairly large arm loosens its hold against the door frame. “Ah…”

“No, not like…!!” Peter yelps then stops, dropping his voice back down. “Of course, I like Johnny. He’s my best friend, like, ever! He’s the only guy friend I’ve ever had. I mean… The point is… I…”

Wade Wilson’s face changes, from tight and furrowed, to relaxed and smiles widely like the first time Peter saw him. Peter likes Wade Wilson’s smile. Peter wonders if this means trouble.

“Can we start again? Hi, I’m Wade Wilson. I just moved in with The Fantastic Four.”

Peter snorts.  “Fantastic Four?”

“They were the only ones without a super cool house name. Plus, I have a thing for alliterations. Wade Winston Wilson. Pretty Peter Parker.”

Peter ducks his face to hide his smile. “No one else in this house have alliterating names.”

“See. We’re perfect for each other!”

“We’ll see about that. Now we have to go and see if I win this pool.”

“What did you bet on?”

“Whether or not Steve and James make out tonight.  I have seven-ish.”

Wade checks the time. Peter may or may not have grinned to himself at Wade’s Adventure Time watch. Peter grabs his camera and leads them down to the first floor where everyone is glued to the back door and windows. Peter and Wade join them, taking the small space left at the windows. It’s darker now and the fire creates a soft glow around the two men speaking to each other. Neither of them are hand-talkers and they are hardly moving. Clint is trying to read their lips but the angles are not quite good. It’s 7:12 PM, and everyone cheers as James pulls Steve into a kiss. Peter is given the honors of the betting pool money, even as Tony argues that his bet is still on and he gets half the pool money if the two have sex before midnight.  

Peter smiles joyously as he carries a tray of food outside. There’s a bit of confusion to get the hotdogs cooking over the fire that needs new logs. Peter and Tony turn the twinkling lights overhead, much to everyone’s delight. Peter goes around taking photos, posed and artsy ones. Peter studies Wade Wilson through the viewfinder, snapping a few of him when he is unaware.

Once the hotdogs are done and everyone has food and beverage in their hands, have introduced themselves to the newcomer, Tony plays their first movie. It’s an old black and white movie in a foreign language without translation, but it’s funny. They voice the characters, creating their own dialogues. The next film is similar and has a really pretty soundtrack. By then, they just let the movie play with the sound low, talking and snacking in small groups or pairs. Peter feels fuzzy, sandwiched between Steve and Wade, with James on Steve’s other side, on the tiny couch. Wade fits right in with the housemates, making each person laugh and feeling special. Peter is still sipping on his first beer, wedged between his knees, while being more interested in making another S’more sandwich. Chocolate melts over his fingers so he sucks on one digit. He looks up at Wade, because he can  _feel_  him studying him with dark eyes.

“What? Did I get chocolate on my face?”

“No. Nothing. Carry on.”

Peter bites down on the treat with a big satisfied grin.  He loves autumn evenings with fire burning and friends; who are currently loudly arguing about stolen art and artifacts during war times, about legal claim, and other issues pertaining to them. (Nerds!) Peter wants to join in but his mouth is too stuffed with slightly burnt marshmallow. Usually Steve would be vocal about anything to do with art, with James supplying historical facts but they are too busy making out on the couch next to Peter. (But Peter doesn’t mind.)

“Now you’ve got chocolate on your face.” Wade comments, before twisting the cap of his third beer.

“Where?”

“Here.”

“Here?” Peter wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He manages to smear more chocolate over his cheek in the process, which gets Wade chuckling.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Baby Boy? You are just the cutest thing on earth.”

“This Earth, maybe,” Peter mumbles.

Wade helps to get the chocolate off his face with his thumb but the look on his face reminds Peter of a hungry lion or some other ferocious hunter animal. Wade clears his throat. “This Earth?”

“Yeah. I, um… I made a presentation, based on Reed’s interdimensional probability formula, to create a machine which allows travel between different dimensions or ‘alternate universes’.”

Wade looks at him with that expression Nat and Steve had that morning when he was practicing his project. But then he beams. “That sounds interesting. Tell me more about it?”

“Really? Okay, well—” Peter starts excitedly but Wade stops him.

“Tell me more about it over… dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah. I’d like to take you out to dinner, Baby Boy.”

“A dinner date?” Peter stammers out, trying to get his head around it and willing his heart to slow down. No one’s ever asked him out on a date before. He wouldn’t know what to do or what to talk about or what to wear or how to act and…

“Christ’s sake, just say yes, Peter!” James barks out with Steve giggling at his side.

The rest of the group is suddenly interested in their exchange. They all have a comment, especially about Peter’s zero experience at dating and way too many comments about his virginity. Peter is thankful that it’s dark enough to hide his crimson face. Wade makes no comment on any of those things.

“Fine! Yes! Yes, I want to go on a date! Now everyone please stop.”

It only gets the group laughing at him again. Peter wants to bury his face into the ground.

“Better get his number and set the date now, Wilson. Peter promised me a date over a year ago and we still haven’t gone on one yet.” James supplies.

“Oh my god!  You guys are the worst!” Peter whines.

“We love you, too, Spidey.”  Tony says to him, making kissy faces.

Peter does bury his face into his sticky hands. And ends up against Wade’s shoulder. Wade consoles him with small pats over his back. Peter likes Wade’s warmth. Peter likes Wade’s smell, mixed with the faint smoke from the fire, sweat and maybe his aftershave. Peter feels no shame at spending the rest of the night resting his head against Wade’s wide shoulder.

  

*It’s no coincidence that Peter won the betting pool. The Avengers made it all happen, planned from a to z while Peter was in his room. Everyone but Peter have known for weeks that Steve and James got together over the summer. But because they know Peter is in school under a scholarship and part-time work would just suck on the kid so they’re being good big siblings and giving him some leniency when it comes to money and stuff. Not charity. Because it’s so fun to make fun of him, and so easy. It was all Steve’s idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Why does Peter run away from Wade when he hugs him but Peter's going around hugging Steve and Johnny and then kittysmooching Wade?  
> -Because Peter is a baby (boy).  
> -And who doesn't want to hug Steve or Johnny.  
> -And because Peter may have been scared and just doesn't _get_ emotions.  
>  -And the author has a strange mindset and just likes to see Peter Baby cry.


	5. Earth 9834-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't understand ~feelings~.  
> Natasha is the best.  
> Wade is MIA.  
> Tea and mini-sandwiches.

The group had spent the night drinking and chatting well into the night, Steve and James sitting outside until the morning under a shared blanket and low fire. Peter isn’t jealous, only kind of jealous because it sounds very romantic. He’d fallen asleep around midnight, and Wade had carried him to his bedroom. And had left with his housemates straight after. He’d written his cellphone number on Peter’s lab book with some heart doodles around it. He’s grinning and giggling as he inputs Wade’s number into his phone.

Peter reads Johnny’s texts, suggesting he play it cool and wait until the afternoon at least until he texts Wade. Johnny tells him that he’s happy for him and wants to know all about their date plans. They haven’t set a date yet, though, and that makes Peter bite down on his lip with worry. Peter decides to read through his Chemistry notes in a pretense to study as he sits down for a late breakfast. Most of his housemates have gone to class, but he can hear James snoring from Steve’s room, even though Steve’s gone to school. Clint comes down an hour later, yawning and scratching his chest. He complains about the coffee but drinks the leftover anyway straight from the carafe.

“We should get a dog,” Clint signs.

“I don’t think they’ll go for it.” Peter signs back.

Clint shrugs. He takes the carafe to his room, back to bed.

Peter tries but he’s jittery and too impatient to wait until the afternoon. He texts a simple, ‘Hi, this is Peter,’ gnawing his thumbnail as he hits ‘Send’ and waits for an answer. After ten minutes, he checks to see if his phone has sufficient connection because his cheap monthly plan sometimes drops him from the network. No answer. Full bar. Peter pouts dramatically.

Instead of waiting around, Peter decides to clean up the house of the previous night’s debris. It’s something he does frequently as payment for the free food he gets from his housemates at least once a week during game night or movie night. (Not counting the various left-overs they leave in the fridge or an extra order of shrimp fried rice they ‘accidentally’ get with their order.) All the recyclables go into the blue bin in the garage and anything salvageable are tupperwared. Dishes get washed and dried. The living room floor gets vacuumed while all of the furniture are still outside. Peter hauls back everything inside except the three-seater. Peter swears he’s pulled a muscle or two. His phone dings with a message as he’s rubbing at his tender leg. Yet he dives for his phone on the kitchen counter.

“Damn it!” Peter swears at the message. It’s just Tony asking him to receive the new television set delivery. He replies that he will do that. Still no word from Wade.

Peter goes back to his room to check to see if he’s put in the number correctly. It’s right but Wade hasn’t even checked his message.

“Aargh!!” Peter throws himself back on his bed, screaming into his pillow.

After a full minute of flailing around on his mattress, he decides to take the opportunity of (sort of) being alone in the house and grabs everything that needs to be washed to the basement, including his linens. Because there are so many people living in the house, Tony has installed two washers and dryers. Peter stuffs the separated piles into the machines, approximated cupful of detergent dumped in and sets the appropriate water temperature and timer.

It’s technically afternoon (12:14pm!) so Peter texts Johnny. Johnny sends him a quick, ‘In class,’ message, so Peter pushes his phone away from him to the far corner of his desk as if it has done him reprehensible grievances. Peter does some more chores like cleaning up the bathrooms, vacuuming the upstairs hall and his room (and Tony and Sam’s rooms because they told him he’s welcome to do that anytime he wants) and then for the hell of it, goes outside and mows the lawn. Peter’s exhausted by the time he gets his laundry out of the dryers. He spends the rest of the afternoon tidying up his bedroom.

Still no reply.

Peter’s about to choke his (secret!!) stuffed bunny rabbit to his untimely demise when he hears the front door open. Peter rushes down (after hiding Mr. Bunny Rabbitson the Third back under his pillow, shh!!) because he’ll talk to  _anyone_  at this point.

“Very nice,” Nat says as she examines the cleaned house.

“Oh, just, you know… We made a mess last night.”

Nat smirks at him as she goes into the kitchen to make tea. Peter helps making cucumber sandwiches as Nat makes a platter of veggies and hummus. They are having vegetarian lunch apparently with a shared pot of tea; not that Peter minds. Nat approves of the trimmed hedges and the cut grass, only tsk-ing at the big sofa still on the lawn.

“You should’ve gotten Clint to help.”

“I think he’s sleeping?”

Nat shows Peter Clint’s text message. ‘Baby is cleaning the house. I’ll pretend to be sleeping in.’

“Gee, thanks.”

Nat shrugs.

“You needed something to do to get your mind off of… Whatever is bothering you. Yes?”

Peter pouts. “I guess.”

Nat takes sip of her tea. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Peter sighs. “Yes. I mean, it’s not what you think?”

“It isn’t?”

“No. I mean…” Peter stuffs a cucumber sandwich in his mouth so he can have a moment to put his thoughts into big boy words. No! Man! Manly words!! Big Manly Man Words! “What if Wade’s changed his mind or something? I feel like I’m too young for him…? I mean… I guess, I really like him? But I don’t know anything  _about_  him. And he hasn’t answered me back, and it’s been three hours and twelve minutes…”

Nat hides her smile behind her tea cup.

“Maybe he’s in class or something.”

“Or he’s realized what a loser I am and is ignoring me.”

“Hey!” Nat sternly calls for his attention. “You are  _not_  a loser. You’re intelligent, funny, pretty and you’re our Spiderman. No one gets to say you’re a loser.”

“Yeah, you didn’t know me in high school.”

“I would have felt the same way if we were in high school together.”

“Not like you guys would have noticed me in high school.”

“Not true. Peter, I swear, you’re a wonderful young man with a bright future. And I’m sure Wade sees that, too. You didn’t see the way he was looking at you last night. We did.”

Peter huffs.

“He effectively got me to shut up about the interdimensional travel machine, though.”

“Peter. We were all… Overwhelmed by your enthusiasm. But honestly, we’re all like Art majors. None of us understood what you were talking about. Tony, maybe, but not even Bruce really got what you were saying. That’s all. It was a really cute presentation, you, being all flushed and nervous.”

Peter feels his cheeks get hot. “Thanks.”

“I’m serious. I’m sorry if we made you feel less than you are. I’m sincerely sorry about that. But I will kick anyone’s butt if they call you a loser just because you’re passionate about something you love.”

“Thanks…” Peter mumbles into his teacup.

“Okay. So, Wade’s not answering your text, big deal. It doesn’t mean you mope around the house all day and clean up, even though I love that you did.” Nat picks up her phone and scrolls through some messages. “There’s a party at… Ugh, Nova House tonight. Eh, I guess it’s better than nothing. As long as it’s not Xavier or Brotherhood. I’ll group text everyone and we’ll all go.”

“Sure.”

“Take a shower though. You smell like grass and sweat.”

Peter goes to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea > Coffee
> 
> *Tony, Bruce, Peter are science majors.  
> *Steve and Wanda are fine arts majors.  
> *Nat is dance, Clint and Sam Lib Arts.  
> *Bucky is a history major.
> 
> My assistants are imbeciles and my schedule has been all messed up so I'm posting fics. Suck it, Work.
> 
> [1 ~ 5 - 09/14/2017]


	6. Earth 9834-05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to a party.  
> Peter mans up and does something about his ~feelings~.

The theme of the party at Nova House is typically unclear, but the post declares the pool will be open. Peter finishes his outfit with The Avengers bowling shirt over a simple tee and cargo shorts he doesn’t mind getting wet. It isn’t warm enough to jump into the pool but the party is sure to be crowded and he’ll probably get hot. Johnny is dressed in a similar ensemble and pops Peter’s collar for him with a grin. Reed has opted to stay home for the evening to work and Susan wants to spend the night with a book and a glass of wine instead, so Johnny’s come alone. Peter had half hoped that Wade would have joined Johnny but his friend had shrugged, not knowing where his new housemate is either.

Steve makes sure everyone has their phones, and tiny whistles for Wanda, Tony and Peter (Not again!) before leaving the house to walk over to the party. The whistle had started out as a joke, for that one time when no one could find Tony. But now has become a thing whenever they went to a big party. (Steve suggested it, in all seriousness, but everyone else joked.) Steve keeps insisting on the precaution, even though there has not been an incident at their school for years. Tony calls Steve an old man but pockets his whistle anyway with an amused expression. Peter and Wanda’s are on a chain around their necks, small enough to pass as a necklace, so Peter sighs and wears it. It gives Steve some peace of mind.

Peter thinks they look goofy, wearing matching shirts, walking down the street together in a formation (variation number twelve) but a few people on the streets gaze at them with a kind of envy, probably at their solidarity or something. He doesn’t mind, really, since it’s not like they just keep to their group at parties, anyway. Wanda has her arm linked with Peter’s, chatting away about her day, describing her classmates’ art performance pieces. She mentions that there is a small competition in the art department for photography, open to all the university students. Peter blushes but tells her he’ll think about it.

The party is at full-tilt when they arrive, people crowded and stuffed into the large first floor. The cover is five dollars per person or bring your own six-pack. Peter hands his money over to the big guy called Drax and gets stamped on the back on his hand. Once inside, his housemates disperse, greeting friends and grabbing drinks (or James dragging Steve to the make-out room).  Peter sticks with Wanda for a bit, going from room to room and then to the backyard. The pool is open and the yard lit with electric torches. No one is in the water but it sets a certain atmosphere. They grab wine coolers before Wanda finds some classmates to talk to about boring art stuff. Peter talks to a bunch of kids from his class, a few of the Xavier House people, slinking from one room to another. The music is loud in one of the rooms, with people dancing and grinding. Peter lingers in the darkened dance room for a while but soon enough, finds himself outside by the fire pit.

“Hey there,” a voice draws Peter’s attention. He turns.

“Hi,” Peter replies.

“I’m Peter,” the tall man says.

After a short chuckle, Peter says, “Me, too.”

The other Peter holds his hand out. “You must be the Cuter Peter all the girls are talking about.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Peter says, shaking the other Peter’s hand, trying to contain his blush.

“You’re with The Avengers, huh.”

“Yeah. You are…?”

“Nova. I mean, I was before, then I had some stuff to do in another country so I left and came back.”

Peter falls into an easy conversation with Peter (Quill). He’s funny and likes to add sound effects to his stories from other parts of the world he’s visited, talking about studying archeology and how Indiana Jones is his hero. Peter is laughing and generally having a great time when he catches a glimpse of a man in the crowd.

“Wade…” Peter starts to call out but his voice is too small. He sees Wade turn and disappear.

“Yeah, so I was totally hoping for some kind of booby-trap but—“

“Sorry!” Peter cuts Peter Quill’s story short. “I’ve got to go. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay!” He says in a friendly manner after Peter. “See you around!”

Peter rushes inside, crashing into a girl who almost spills her drink on him. He stammers out an apology, looking around frantically. An arm lays over his shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo, how are you holding up?”

“Tony!” Peter squeaks. “Did you see Wade come in here?”

“Yeah! Well, no. I mean, he got here a few minutes ago and asked where you were. Told him I saw you last in the backyard and—“

“Thanks, Tony!” Peter rushes into the next room.

“Use protection!” Tony calls out to him.

It is difficult to navigate through the crowd. Peter makes his way through the rooms and finally ends up outside of the house. The big guy at the door, drinking a soda and talking to this tall kid, asks him if he’s okay. Peter describes Wade to Drax, tall, big, muscular, no hair, has scars here, here and here, which seems to make Drax confused because he’s a bald, huge dude with scars, too (but less of them than Wade). The tall guy smiles at him and points to the street. Peter starts running.

“Wade!” Peter sees him turn the corner of the next street. “Wade!”

Peter runs faster. Wade is walking away, his steps quickening. Peter wills his legs to go faster. But his body is in pain.

“Wade Wilson! You stop right there!” Peter screams.

And, woah. Wade stops.

Peter huffs for more air into his lungs. Muscles are protesting.

“You’re… Making me run and… I’m not made for… This… Running!”

He wipes sweat from his forehead. His hair is damp and cooling. Still, Peter pushes forward.

“Why are you running away?”

Wade kicks at a rock.

“Did you change your mind about… me?”

Wade turns his head, then swivels his body so Peter can see his profile.

“Have I done something wrong? What is it?”

Wade meets his eyes.

“I’m gonna fall over.”

Wade catches him, strong arms under his, hands cradling his back.

“Oh, Baby Boy.”

Peter leans more heavily against Wade’s solid form.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re… Transcendent.”

  


	7. Earth 9834-06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euphemisms for ~~sex~~.  
>  Steve is an overprotective dad.

Peter tries to not squeeze his arms around Wade’s neck but it feels good to be held like this. He leans his face against Wade’s neck, breathing in his scent, tightening his quivering thighs around Wade’s hips. Wade holds him up firmly, large hands clutching Peter’s thighs. He doesn’t complain about Peter’s hold around his neck or his weight. And if Peter is still blushing about how Wade said he likes Peter’s junk being pressed up against him, it’s because it’s true but embarrassing and making Peter _feel_ things and he’s not very good at that. Wade hoists him up easily, which is really sexy and disarming at the same time for Peter.

“You don’t have to carry me.”

Peter says into Wade’s skin. Well, his sweater. It’s fuzzy and soft. And the ugliest color he’s ever witnessed a sweater could be.

“You fainted, Peter.”

“I did not faint.”

“Swooned. Keeled over. Collapsed. Whatever. It was adorable and heart attack inducing.”

“Well…” Peter can’t dispute so he huffs and tightens his arms. Wade hums triumphantly. Wade’s back is wide and solid and Peter is being carried piggy-back down the streets like a little kid. And he’s happy.

“Does this mean you don’t hate me?” Peter asks.

“It means that I’m trying to make up for being an ass about not answering your text.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because…” Wade’s voice fades.

Peter waits. They arrive at The Avengers House. Wade stands on the sidewalk with Peter still clinging to his shoulders. The night is chilly and Wade is so warm. Peter almost purrs (not really, a figure of speech).

“You’re so perfect, Perfect Peter Peter Parker.”

“You hardly know me.”

“I know you’ll be perfect no matter what world, what time or what universe. And I’ll always fuck it up by being a fuck up.”

Peter kicks his legs into the air, expressing the want to get down. Wade releases him. Peter limps forward, facing Wade. He reaches up to cradle Wade’s face, running his thumbs over his cheekbones. Wade’s hands are trembling as they land on his hips, unsure.

“I’ll fuck up, too. We can fuck up together and even it all out.”

Wade’s lips quirk.

“I want to…” Peter gulps. “I want to… kiss—“

Before he can finish, Wade’s mouth engulfs his. Wade’s lips are soft, but firm, insistent and Peter has his eyes squeezes shut, mouth hesitant and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling. But he likes it. Likes it a lot. He likes that he likes this a lot. Wade pulls back a little, looking down into Peter’s eyes.

“God, Baby Boy. I need to have children with you, right now.”

Peter giggles. Wade kisses him again, slow, gentle, and gets Peter to try to mimic the movements of his lips, his tongue. And it’s perfect because it isn’t. The small whine Peter releases does not sound like a cat’s meowing, but Wade claims it does (and will forever make fun of him for it). Peter ends their kiss this time, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s Steve, demanding to know where he is. Peter answers calmly that he is in front of their house with Wade. Steve sighs into the phone. Steve tells him to text Natasha and James because they’re worried, and to keep it ‘clean’, whatever that means. Peter sends a group text.

“Do you want to come in? Watch a movie or something?”

Wade nods, pressing his forehead against Peter’s for a long time, holding him close, before taking his hand to head inside.


	8. Earth 9834-07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade agrees to be Peter's baby mama.  
> Or something close to it.  
> Peter doesn't cry.

Peter floats through the weekend, spending the hours with Wade. The rest of his housemates have come and gone, leaving them to do whatever they want in the living room or the kitchen. To Peter’s awkward predilection (or disappointment, he’s not sure) Wade declines his invitation to stay over, but had kissed his breath away (literally) outside the front door before making his way back home every night. Steve (being the overprotective dad, as usual) approves of Wade’s action of keeping it ‘clean’, which James clarifies as ‘above the waist’, making Tony and Sam howl with laughter in the background for good ten minutes.

The week goes by quickly in the usual routine of classes and labs, with newly added lunch dates with Wade and the stream of back and forth texts. Peter bites his lip whenever he wants to ask why Wade had avoided him the past Friday. He supposes the man would let him know when he’s ready. It seems more to do with Wade himself than anything Peter has done, so Peter takes James’ advise and keeps quiet about it. Peter wants to go the route of giddy schoolgirl and spend as much time as he can with Wade, but he takes the more adult approach and don’t call him every night. There are midterms to study for and labs to complete. He studies in the ‘dining room’, where no one eats in but has been the common study room. James and Clint use the room most, about two nights a week for their separate study groups. Other than those few hours, it’s mostly Bruce taking up half the large dining table with books and papers spread out, Tony actually discussing some science-y stuff with him, and then Peter at the other end of the table with his own stack of school things.

It’s awesome when Wade asks if he can join Peter. Wade isn’t officially a student yet until the spring semester. He’s surveying a few lectures in the meantime for classes he’s already taken, to ease back in to it, he says. He brings three boxes of delicious pizza for the house. Peter smiles brilliantly at the approval his boyfriend gets from his housemates.

Boyfriend?

Peter loses his focus, rapidly tapping his blue pen over his textbook. Wade looks at him with worry and Bruce stares at him with annoyance for a bit, then excuses himself to go ‘make tea’.

“Something wrong, Baby Boy?”

“No.” Peter ducks his head. He’s been on the same damn problem for the past ten minutes.

“Mm,” Wade hums and ruffles Peter’s hair.

Peter heaves a big sigh, whining.

“What’s wrong?”

Peter plays with his lip under his teeth. (Fuck it. Language! Steve’s voice warns.) “Are we boyfriends?”

Wade’s eyes grow large and his mouth quivers at the corner.

“We can be whatever you want us to be. I can be your baby-mama if that’s what you want.”

“I hate midterms.”

“You’ll do fine, Baby.”

Wade turns the page of his thick ‘Politics of the American Civil War’ book. There are highlights and doodles in the margins.

Peter mumbles, “I would like it if you were. Boyfriend, I mean… But I don’t know what it means?”

“Oh,” Wade reaches over to run his thumb over Peter’s cheek. Peter compares his own chubby cheeks, still roundish with baby fat, to Wade’s chiseled facial features of a grown man. They’re only five years apart but Peter can’t help but feel like he’s still a child.

“I guess it means that we take care of each other, hang out, and learn about each other. Then there’s some romance stuff involved, but Peter,” Wade tries to clarify for him, “I want to know if you’re sure about wanting this. If you’re not, it’s okay to just be friends first.”

Peter tosses those thoughts around in his head. Friends, he thinks of Johnny. Or any of his housemates or the few friends from class. Talking about mutual likes and dislikes, going out for food, stressing over homework, or sitting with Wanda on one of her bad days watching chick flicks and getting her as much hot cocoa as she wants, stuff like that. With Wade, he wants more.

“I want more than just being friends with you.”

“That’s good. Because I want that, too.”

“I’m just really bad at this.”

“We’ll figure it out together, then.”

Peter rolls his pen between his hands. “If I say I think I need to spend the whole weekend studying…?”

“Then I will tell you that I love that you prioritize your school work over everything else and I will bring you food because Johnny told me you forget to eat when you’re studying.”

Peter can’t help but smile, cheeks burning and probably red.

“You’re so cute,” Wade whispers, leaning in to kiss his blushing cheek. “You’re the cutest. I’m so happy… You don’t know what it means yet… But I’m really happy here, with you.”

Peter tilts his head. He doesn’t ask what, at the solemnness in Wade’s face. He tells him instead, “You’re cuter. And I’m happy, too. Frightened, too. All the feelings.”

“We can sort them out together, one day at a time. But we need to get you studying and I’ll get Bruce to let him know we’re done with our ‘talk’.”

  

 


	9. Earth 9834-08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short "chapter".  
> Peter anxiety-cleans.  
> and builds a blanket fort.  
> And spends the night with Wade for the first time.

Friday, while everyone’s out at their studio (Steve, Wanda and Nat), class (James, Sam, Clint), or in the labs (Bruce and Tony) Peter spends the morning rolling around the living room floor, pacing around their backyard or walking to the store to buy a drink. Peter cleans his room. He cleans when he’s nervous or when there’s too much going on in his head. At lunch, James comes back to eat with him, then goes to sleep the rest of the afternoon. Peter tries to take a nap, but ends up tangled in his sheets thirty minutes later. He mans up and goes down to study, sheets still wrapped around his body.

After solving one tedious calculus problem, Peter makes a tent with his sheet. Then Peter gets a better idea, hauling all of his blankets, pillows and beach towels down, as well as the contents of the linen closet. By supper time when everyone returns home, Peter’s built an impressive blanket fort with a comfy nest under the dining table (miraculously leaving Bruce’s disorganized half as it were). There’s a lamp, a comfortable pillow pile and the 8mm film projector playing a calming black and white musical towards the aqua green sheet hung up between the curtain pole and bookcase. Peter’s been studying on the nest of pillows and sofa cushions, drinking acai tea, munching on assorted tea cookies. He mumbles out answers that he’s alive and well whenever his housemates call out to him. (And then giggles because they can’t find the entrance to his awesome fort!)

Peter leaves the fort only to use the bathroom, refill his tea and make a sandwich. Wanda, Nat and Clint are allowed in the fort after a brief negotiation. (And no one else wants in, weirdos.) They crawl in after having changed into pajamas, with study materials. At around nine, Johnny and Wade show up so Peter has to make room for them using chairs, brooms and the coat hanger, stealing the rest of the couch cushions. Peter snuggles into Wade’s side on his nest of pillows and fluffy blanket, and actually finishes his lab with a yawn. They all fall asleep in the blanket fort, and wake up to Steve, James and Sam making pancakes and eggs (and their fatherly smug smiles). Tony demands to be included when he returns in the morning after staying all night at his lab but they tell him they’re not playing blanket fort anymore.

In the evening, they turn the backyard into a re-creation of their living room again with a fire in the pit, to have a ‘break’. Reed and Susan join them for the evening, with fancy wine and a yummy cake. This time, Peter stays up and out until the morning with Wade, cocooned in blankets and Wade’s warmth, talking about his high school days and listening to Wade’s stories about his days abroad with the military, and everything else under the stars.

 

   

   

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this universe is pretty much done.  
> I didn't have a huge plan for it anyway.  
> I don't ever set up anything ominous for my characters so nothing hugely dramatic was going to happen anyway.  
> I just wanted to write a super cute Peter with a super cute Wade and overprotective Steve, apparently.
> 
> Unless someone wants continuation of this, it's pretty much done. :P  
> Sorry for wasting your time. haha.  
> Back to writing the main story.
> 
> [09.17.2017]


	10. Earth 9834-09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied.  
> This universe is super cute and I wanted to write more. :P  
> ...as I'm trying to write the serious-verse and workworkwork.
> 
> Peter is sleepy and hungry.  
> Wade thinks sleepy and hungry Peter is the cutest thing.

 

Peter sleeps in until the late afternoon, the day after his midterm exams are over. Feeling puffy and starving, he trudges down the steps wearing pajama bottoms and one of James’ hoodie that is two sizes too big for him. Regretfully there is no food in the kitchen, other than a packet of saltine crackers. He chews on one carefully as he scrolls through his phone. Then he texts Wade in hopes of seeing him today. Wade texts back immediately, saying he’ll be right over. Peter goes up the stairs to pee, wash his face, and brush his teeth. There’s nothing to be done about his hair, sticking up in all directions so he shoves the hood over his head. He grabs socks and sneakers, pondering if he should change but he’s feeling lethargic (also not sure if he has any clean clothes). Besides, all the students will most likely be in similar attire, and he can’t bring himself to care today.

Wade arrives soon. He smiles at Peter’s state and tells him he looks adorable. After putting on shoes (and a few minutes of kissing) and locking up behind him, Peter reaches for Wade’s hand to walk into town for something to eat. Peter grumbles about the midterms but mostly he’s cranky because of hunger. They go to the diner and sits in the corner booth. Peter has observed that Wade has a habit of checking all the exits, take in all the people in the building, his back to a solid wall, and other behaviors he’s never thought about. But Peter doesn’t comment on them. He may even like that aspect about Wade.

They order more food than they can eat, which arrive quickly despite the diner being relatively busy. Peter’s shoveling food into his face while Wade watches him with a pleasant expression. He talks about the classes he wants to take next semester, while chewing on forkfuls of his Western Omelet. He stops in the middle of his sentence, head ducking and chuckling to himself.

“What?” Peter asks around his full mouth.

“You’ve got chocolate on your face.”

Wade takes his hand when he tries to swipe his cheek, bends forward over the table and licks Peter’s face.

“Wade!”

“I’ve wanted to do that since the movie night,” Wade sits back down, smug. “God, you’re the most adorable creature ever. I just want to squeeze you until—oh, hey, guys!”

“Hey Wade. Peter,” Natasha walks up to them.

Wade invites Natasha, Wanda and Sam to join them. Peter changes sides so he’s sitting squeezed between Wade and Natasha. The women steal all of Peter’s tater tots but he isn’t hungry anymore. Wade’s just _licked_ him in public! Peter doesn’t hear any of the conversation going on around him. More food land at their table. At Wade’s asking if he’s done eating, Peter shakes his head and stuffs the rest of his chocolate chip pancakes in his mouth. Wade hugs Peter into his side adoringly, kissing his overstuffed cheek.

“Oh my god, you guys are so cute together,” Wanda mumbles. “Ugh, too cute. Stop it.”

“Nah, Peter’s gotta get used to the PDA,” Sam supplies. “And it really is cute.”

“I’m more of a Stucky girl,” Nat says.

“What’s Stucky?” Peter asks. He feels so full and wants to go back to sleep.

“Steve and Bucky. Stucky.”

“Oh,” Peter thinks for a second. “Do we get a name? Petade? Wader? Huh… Water?”

“None of them are as good as ‘Stucky’.” Nat picks around her salad for croutons.

“Spideypool.” Wade murmurs.

Everyone stares at him.

“Peter’s back name is Spiderman. My, uh… Codename from the Army… It was ‘Deadpool’. So… Spidey… Pool…”

“That actually sounds pretty cool, dude,” Sam says, extending his fist for Wade to pound. Peter’s not sure if Sam means the ominous codename or their new couple name. Peter gives Sam ‘the eye’, and Sam doesn’t ask about Wade’s time in the Army. (Sam’s got sense like that.) Instead Sam turns the conversation to the upcoming holiday and Peter’s favorite: Halloween.

After eating is done, they walk home in a group. Peter remains quiet, yawning and patting full his belly as an explanation for the lack of speech. He’s wondering about Wade and what kind of a soldier warrants a codename like ‘Deadpool’. Not that he’s afraid, per se, but he can only assume that it isn’t something Wade wants to talk about now (or ever). So, he holds Wade’s hand tight, walking slower than usual up the street. At the intersection as they wait for the light to change, Peter gets his revenge, licking from Wade’s chin to his ear wetly, running away only to be grabbed and carried home like a sack of potatoes over Wade’s shoulder, while the others laugh until they’re tearing up.

Later in the night Peter proves everyone wrong and lifts Wade over his shoulder, for just a few seconds. If Steve and James help secretly from behind him, Peter will never know, and Wade will never tell.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Spideypool Halloween.
> 
> [Updated 09.29.2017]


End file.
